


First Kiss

by freckledkirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All Ships, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Project, Requests, holy crap look at all of those ships pfft, wooo I am so proud of thiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledkirschtein/pseuds/freckledkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of your Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan ships are forced to kiss after only just meeting, all for the First Kiss Project.<br/>Based of the 'First Kiss' video on YouTube.<br/>All of the ships that you see in the tags above will be written, and I will hopefully be done by the end of February 2015. ((EDIT 19/9/2015:: Pfft lol nope))  Feel free to request more at my Tumblr!<br/>My tumblr for requests: freckledjeankirschtein</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eremika

He didn’t know what to expect, but one thing is for certain. It wasn’t the goddess that just walked through the door.

Her hair flowed behind her in some sort of angelic wind, and her red scarf matched the darkness that was her eyes. Eren wasn’t usually poetic, but this fine piece of flesh was worth it. She was beautiful.

When Eren had signed up for the First Kiss project, he was hoping to meet someone pretty, and somehow be able to become friends or even partners with them. Maybe. There was no chance of this ever happening now… she was too good to be true.

She was wearing a simple black dress with her red scarf, and red converse. Simple, yet amazing. Slowly, she walked around the cameras and lighting equipment surrounding Eren, and stopped when she reached his eyes.

“Camera rolling.” said one of the cameramen.

“Hi!” Eren stuck his hand out a bit too eagerly, but the ravenette took it simply, and gave it a nice shake.

“Hello. My name is Mikasa, what’s yours?” Her voice was soothing, and deeper than what Eren had expected.

“E-Eren. It’s nice to meet you Mikasa!” He tried it out on his tongue, and he loved the way it sounded. He had to work really hard to stop himself from repeating her name over and over again. He had to kiss her, so there was no way he was going to make a fool of himself now.

“You too… Eren.” Mikasa spoke softly, and shot a small smile at Eren. “So are we gonna kiss or not?”

“OH! Yes. Let’s… let’s do that.” He was shuffling around awkwardly, and he shot a look at the director of the production. The director nodded, and Eren looked back at Mikasa. “Here goes.”

Mikasa was the first to lean in, and her lips met Eren’s halfway. Eren pushed a little too hard, and the girl leaned back quickly. “Ow…”

“Oh my God! Are you okay? Mikasa?”

“I’m… I’m fine. Just maybe a little bit less rough this time around?” Mikasa smiled, and put her hand on Eren’s side. A shiver ran up his back at her touch, and he nodded slowly, mumbling various apologies.

“I am VERY sorry about that, I’ll be a bit more careful-” Mikasa leaned in right at that moment, and stopped Eren’s mouth from making sounds and moving with her lips. She was gentle, and urged him on slowly. He started leaning into the kiss a bit more, and Mikasa smiled against his lips. She hadn’t kissed someone in a while, and Eren wasn’t that bad.

Eren was enjoying the kiss as well, and he rested his hands on Mikasa’s hips. She slowly started pressing more of her body up against his chest, and Eren couldn’t help but smile.

“You can go further if you want!” The call of the director awoke something inside Mikasa as she realised she was being watched. She blushed slightly, but moved her hands up to wring through Eren’s dark brown hair. She sighed, and decided. She took one of her hands away from Eren’s hair and grabbed a slip of paper from a pocket in her dress. She slipped it into Eren’s back pocket, and made sure he realised she had done so. She moved her hand back up to the nape of Eren’s neck, and gently massaged the spot there whilst running her tongue along Eren’s lips.

He gave in, and the kiss was getting heated. Suddenly the director called out for them to finish up. Almost dramatically, Eren pulled away from Mikasa, and gave her a cheeky grin. He held out his hand.

“Thank you Mikasa. That was… amazing.” He smiled sheepishly, and she blushed in return.

“No problem, I guess.” She took his hand and shook it, as if ignoring the fact that they had just made out. It was on both of their minds though.

Mikasa left the room first, and as Eren left a few minutes later after thanking all of the cameramen and the director, he remembered his back pocket.

He slipped his hand in and pulled out the little piece of paper. Unfolding it, he smiled gently.

Mikasa Ackerman: 104 001 xxxx

Call me xx :)

 


	2. LeviHan

The room was grossly hot, and the thick black scarf that was woven tightly around Levi’s neck didn’t help one bit. He sighed, and looked up at the director of the First Kiss Project.  
“When does this start, but more importantly, when does this end?”  
“As soon as your… erm… partner gets here.” He fell back behind a camera, and started talking in hushed tones with the cameramen.  
BANG!  
“--RG!” The entry door opened, and a tall red-headed woman walked in. She pushed up the glasses on her nose, and rearranged her bangs. “Am I late?”  
“No! Come right on up!” The director pointed towards the short black haired man in the middle of the room. “Introduce yourself, then you kiss.”  
“Awesome!” The woman with the glasses trundled up to Levi awkwardly, and put out her hand. “The name’s Hanji! Nice to meet you…”  
“Levi.”  
“Well, you don’t seem too happy.”  
“No shit.”  
“Well.” Hanji looked sufficiently pissed off. “Sorry that I couldn’t be more attractive or whatever.”  
Levi looked up suddenly. “I didn’t say you weren’t attractive. I just don’t know why I signed up for this.”  
“This is why.”  
Hanji leaned in, and gently pecked her lips on Levi’s once. Levi’s face instantly flushed up, and he groaned and turned away, covering his face.  
“Sorry.” Hanji was twisting back and forth looking at the ground, her face red as well. “That was probably a bad approach-”  
Levi lips suddenly met Hanji’s stopping her in the middle of her apology. Levi’s body was flush against her, and she smiled into the kiss, but let it continue.  
Levi started to notice how it wasn’t so bad, meeting a stranger and then kissing them.. it wasn’t like he was planning on doing it again or anything, he was just enjoying the kiss. Hanji hands wandering smoothly down his back, until they were resting comfortably on the small of it.  
It was then that Hanji made a move to deepen the kiss, and the director called out ‘cut!’.  
“That’s a shame.” Hanji looked down, slightly red after the intense kiss they had just shared. Levi smiled at her, which was something he didn’t do too often.  
“Well, I guess that maybe we could do it again sometime…” Levi started, but he looked up, and was met with huge brown eyes, Hanji staring at him. “Like… only if you want to I mean we’ve only just met and- shit.” Levi slapped his hand against his forehead, and couldn’t believe what he had just said.  
“That would be great!” The short mans head snapped back up again, to look into Hanji’s eyes, which were now filled with excitement. “Do you have anyone coming to pick you up, or… y’know…”  
“I was going to catch the train, but it would be cool if you could drop me home or…” The clogs in his head turned slowly, until he realised something. “We could go see some shitty movie or somethi-”  
“CAN WE PLEASE WATCH THE MOVIE ABOUT THE TITANS?”  
Shit, she was a science-fiction geek wasn’t she. Levi sighed, and decided he could deal with that.  
“Sure, but you’re paying for the popcorn.”  
They walked out of the room conversing like an old married couple, whilst the camera men and director watched on with a smile plastered on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i might refrain from ever writing levihan ever again. this one was tough.


	3. Jeanmarco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodishipthissohardithurts

Jean didn’t want to do this.  
His stupid sister Hitch had signed him up for the First Kiss project without his approval, and now he was going to be forced to kiss some guy he didn’t want to. Yes, guy. Hitch had put down that he was gay. And he was, well... partially. He was more bi. But that had nothing to do with anything, because he didn’t want to do this.  
“Oh, come on Jean! Maybe you’ll get laid.” That was her reasoning. His retort was to hit her over the head repeatedly with a pillow. She just laughed.  
So now he was standing all alone in a room full of artificial lighting and cameras. Oh, and people. He had to have an intimate moment with a guy stranger in front of other strangers. This was next level PDA. And he didn’t want to do it.  
There was a knock at the door opposite him, and the director called out for the person on the other side to come in. Slowly, the door handle turned, and a broad and tall man walked in.  
Jean could only see his back so far, but that was all he really needed to see to tell that the man was muscular. Much more muscular than Jean, who had never seen a gym from the inside before. Jean was just a measly pale kid, with no muscles whatsoever. This guy on the other hand had amazing shoulders, and had some height on him. Okay, not that much taller than Jean, but taller.  
That was when the taller man turned around, and shot an awkward smile at Jean. He wasn’t as built as Jean was expecting he would be, but he still had more brawn than him. His freckles stood out on his cheeks, and the smile turned into a grin once the man realised Jean was checking him out. He flicked his parted black hair out of his eyes, and walked confidently over to Jean. “Camera rolling!” Came the shout from the director.  
“Hello, my name is Marco.” He held his hand out, and Jean took it almost reluctantly. He was worried his hand would be crushed by the end of the embrace. Thankfully, Marco was very gentle, and Jean’s hand came out unscathed.  
“I’m Jean. And we have to kiss.”  
Jean almost smacked himself. Idiot. Had to be so blunt. To Jean’s surprise, Marco just laughed, and nodded his head. “Yes, we do. When would you like to start?”  
Jean shrugged, still surprised by how easy-going this man was. “Whenever you’re ready.”  
And Marco leaned in, wrapping his hand around Jean’s waist. He pressed his lips experimentally against Jean’s lips, and the shorter man leaned into Marco’s touch.  
Marco pulled away, and looked at Jean awkwardly. “Was that okay?”  
“That was fine! Is that all?” Jean asked, and then he realised how he sounded eager for more. The freckled man laughed hesitantly.  
“Well… in that case…” Marco leaned down again, and pressed his lips against Jean’s one more time. Jean laughed against the taller man’s lips, and deepened the kiss. He knew he wasn’t allowed to go further than this, as it was a rule that the gay couples could do nothing more than what they were doing already, due to homophobia. ‘It isn’t fair,’ Jean thought. ‘Marco’s really nice, and I wouldn’t mind going a little bit further.’  
The kiss ended as the director called out, and Marco pulled out his phone. “Can I have your full name? Do you have Facebook?”  
“Y-yeah, I do… um, here.” Jean took his phone, and typed his name into the empty contact Marco had opened. He put his phone number down as well, despite the fact that it hadn’t been asked for. When Marco took the phone back, he laughed lightly and then pocketed it.  
“I’ll talk to you over Facebook, Jean Kirschtein.” Jean stared at him open mouthed. Marco had somehow managed to say his name perfectly. Bless him. “Oh, and the name’s Marco Bodt!” Marco called out as he walked out of the room.  
Jean was left in the middle of the room, sporting red cheeks, a wide grin, and butterflies spinning around wildly in his stomach. He was startled from his daze as his phone made 2 little notification noises.

Friend Request from Marco Bodt. Accept?  
Text from 104 007 xxxx: Do you need a ride home? ;) Marco


	4. Eremin

Armin was sweating more than he had ever sweat before.  
The boy looked at him from across the room, smiling softly, his teal eyes shining brightly. “Hi.”  
Armin’s mouth was still agape, and he made no move in closing it. Slowly the boy with the beautiful eyes made his way to him from across the room, nodding politely at each of the cameramen on the way. “Good morning!”  
The boy closed in on Armin, quiet and careful as ever. “Hello, my name is Eren. How are you?” Eren grinned, and it made him look like the happiest person in the world.  
Armin was failing to form words, which was quite unusual for him. Armin was normally the one that was always talking, always forming attack strategies for his older brothers football team, always public speaking about any topic that his mind could get a firm grasp on.  
Armin has never been this speechless in his whole life, and he couldn’t believe that it was over a teal eyed boy, who he was going to have to kiss, and then share it with the world.  
He had to kiss this boy.  
Armin suddenly grinned, gaining back his old confidence. His bright blue eyes shone as he looked back at Eren, who seemed to be lost somewhere in them. “Hello! My name is Armin, and I am feeling GREAT!”  
Armin blushed when he finished, realising that he may have come off as slightly too excited, and quietened down his mood again. “So how is this gonna work?”  
Eren lifted his head up to the ceiling in thought, and Armin watched on in wonder. The light used for the filming made his eyes appear extremely iridescent, and he couldn’t quite believe what was going on. He smiled, and suddenly felt some pressure on his lips.  
Eren had leaned in, resting his forearms on Armin shoulders and linking them behind his head. His mouth moved softly against his own, and Armin could feel the rush of blood running up through his neck and straight to his cheeks.  
He thought he could hear laughter coming from all sides, the cameramen enjoying the sappiness of this whole situation, but it was blocked out as Eren leaned back for a breather, and Armin could look deep into his eyes again. This time his eyes appeared more gold, and shone with something that could only be considered as passion. Armin quickly pressed his mouth to Eren’s again, and only pulled away when the director shouted at him to cut.  
Eren laughed lightly when the kiss was over. “Thank you, for that joyous experience.”  
“No, thank you!” Armin did a stupid little bow, and Eren laughed again.  
“Hey, umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go and get a coffee, you know… get to know each other better?”  
Armin quickly perked up, and started nodding like a bobble-headed doll. “Yes, yes yes yes I would love that.”  
Eren laughed, and pointed towards to the door. “I know a cute little shop just down the road from here, maybe we could grab our stuff and-”  
“-go right now? I would love that!”  
Eren looked at Armin disbelievingly. “This is like some crazy Disney movie. You literally just met me, we made out, and now we are getting coffee.”  
Armin laughed, and hoped to the Lord in the heavens above that Eren would get his joke, and think it was funny. “I know right! It’s like we finish each others-”  
“-SANDWICHES!”  
Armin and Eren laughed wildly as they walked out of the door, planning for things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I EDITTED IT *HIGH FIVE* (going through and editting them all now c:)  
> I'M SORRY THAT LAST LINE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AN INNUENDO DOESN'T MATTER I KEPT IT XD  
> ((#badfrozenreferencesforlife))  
> god they are so gay i love it


	5. Yumikuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i love these two  
> so glad its canon  
> (BTW i have thrown in a few popular headcanons and a few of my own so i hope you like it) c:

Christa was never late.  
If she had somewhere to be, and there was bumper to bumper traffic for 7 miles on the main highway, she would still be there on time. Mad supercell storm, with buckets of rain? She would be there, on the dot. Zombie apocalypse? Heck, she’d probably be early.  
But god forbid she has a small little shooting to go to, oh no. She would be VERY LATE.  
At least she walked in, looking like a goddess with hair curled to absolute perfection.  
And her 3 hours slavery on her hair was all worth it, because in the middle of the room, scowling at all of the cameramen, was a woman that looked like she had just walked straight of the set of ‘Mean Girls’. Despite the fact that she was clad in a flat cap, football jacket, and torn jeans, she could have totally beaten Regina George in a glare-off.  
Christa was normally seen as the type of girl that would be too nice to say no to a date with one of the computer nerds, and would probably be the one that would have a crush on all the nice guys. There were two faults in their thoughts though. One, being that she was a complete lesbian, about 110% homo in fact, and two being that she wasn’t all about the nice girls. She was the nice girl in the relationship, she just wanted a bad girl to make it interesting.  
Turns out the girl that she would be kissing today for the First Kiss project was just that.  
“Hello, I’m Christa. Sorry I’m so late.”  
“Nah, its cool. You’re cute.”  
Well, that was straight to the point. Christa laughed, and watched Ymir as her blank face turned into a smirk. Yep, Christa likes this girl.  
“Nice to meet you, ‘You're Cute’.”  
Ymir put on a very fake offended face, and laughed. “Sass, nice. My name is Ymir, and when are we gonna kiss Little Miss Mc. Sassy.”  
“Whenever you feel like it, Little Miss What Is A Proper Introduction.” Christa was trying exceedingly hard not to start laughing, as that would completely retract all of the sass from their little conversation.  
And with that being said, Ymir found herself pushing her lips hard and against Christa’s, who simply fell into the kiss. Ymir couldn’t believe how quickly Christa just fell into the kiss, she didn’t look like the type of person who would be kissing a girl like herself, god, she doesn’t even look like the type of person who would want to kiss a girl to begin with.  
Ymir wasn’t complaining though, she likes the innocent girls.  
Christa pushed her body up against Ymir’s smiling at how much Ymir just went along with it. Neither of them were expecting this forced kiss to turn out so well, but apparently they were okay with it anyway.  
Finally, Ymir pulled away from the kiss to breathe, and Christa laughed softly underneath her breath.  
“That was amazing.” Ymir seemed worn out almost, but it made Christa even happier that she had this effect on Ymir. Ymir bowed down, and Christa did a girly little curtsy, which made Ymir smirk. The director called cut, and Ymir walked up to Christa.  
“Hey, you wanna try dating?”  
Christa was definitely not expecting this, but it certainly did not mean that she was going to say no. She was hoping for Ymir to not say goodbye forever.  
“Yeah, sure! You free now?”  
“Oh, eager, huh?”  
“Shhh.”  
“Sassy little girl.”  
“Idiot.”  
“Fat.”  
“Ugly.”  
“Slut.”  
“Bitch.”  
“Whore.”  
“Ummm…” Christa couldn’t think of another name, so she just took Ymir’s hand and led her towards the door. “Lets go get coffee.”  
“FINE. IF I HAVE TO.”  
“Yeah, you have no choice now.”  
“Tch.”  
Christa knew that this relationship was going to go perfectly.


	6. Ereri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, you just gotta quote monty python

Eren entered the room slowly, scanning the scene, trying to find the person he would be kissing. He had asked for a boy or a girl, and he was wondering which one he got. His question was soon answered as he saw a short man standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by cameras and lighting. Eren was considering walking straight up, but he rethought that idea when he realised that the director and short man were currently in a very heated argument.  
“Listen sir, I am sorry but we have to keep the lighting like this becau-”  
“I don’t want to hear any shitty excuses! This lighting is terrible! You call yourself a director!” The man looked down, shaking his head.  
“Ah! Your partner has arrived!”  
Eren jumped when he realised that he was now the topic of the argument. He looked over at the director, who nodded towards the man in the middle of the room, and gave him a small pleading look, his eyes screaming ‘save our souls’.  
Eren walked up slowly to the short man, whose head arose when Eren was about 2 metres away. “Hello… my name is Eren.”  
“Levi.” The short man puffed out a large breath, and turned to glare at the director. “Can we please change the lighting? I could educate you on this topic, since you don’t seem to know shit about your own job.”  
“Mr. Ackerman, I would appreciate it if you would let me do my job in the way I would like to.” Levi mumbled of in what sounded like a mix between English and French, but the director continued. “Also, I think we should get a stool in here, there seems to be a huge height difference between you two.”  
“Are you saying… that I… am short?”  
Eren backed away, the only thought crossing his mind being ‘oh shit’. He had met Levi not even a minute ago, and already he could tell that he was the type of man who you should not mess with. He probably knew about five hundred different ways to make furniture out of human bones.  
The director sighed, and tried again. “W-well, would you like to kiss now?”  
Levi sighed, and looked back over at Eren, who appeared to be backing away. “Get your ass over here you shitty brat, they’re gonna make me kiss you no matter what anyway.”  
Eren shook violently, but sauntered up to Levi carefully. As he approached, Levi reached up and grabbed Eren’s shoulders, dragging his head down to his. Eren was expecting Levi lips to crash against his, but he got something much different… a deep husky voice whispering in his ear.  
“Listen here you ass, there are rules that the gay couples can only open mouth kiss at the most, and I want to make this shitty excuse of a human being mad. Just go along with whatever I do.”  
Eren nodded quickly, and Levi’s lips whispered across his cheekbones and landed firmly on his lips. The kiss didn’t stay closed for long, Levi obviously wanting to get to the point.  
Eren’s lips were prised open by Levi’s tongue, which instantly entered when his lips gave way. Levi was rolling his body against Eren’s, and licking his lips and massaging the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Eren wasn’t able to do much, as Levi had quite obviously taken charge.  
“Excuse me, but you are going too far, can you please stay at a sensible-”  
There was a groan from Levi as he pulled away from the kiss, and looked around the room, purposefully avoiding looking at the director. He looked behind him, and noticed a wall. He looked back at Eren. “You aren’t too bad at this.” He winked at Eren, and pushed Eren roughly towards the wall, which he fell against. He would have fell over, if it wasn’t for the supporting hands of Levi landing on him and pushing his body firmly against the surface.  
Levi’s tongue entered Eren’s mouth again, and Eren gave in immediately. His hands flew up to grip in Levi’s hair, and Levi’s hands went from Eren’s cheeks to his ass.  
There was shouts of the director, aimed into a walkie talkie. A faint buzzing came from the other side, and then a click as it was turned off.  
“I order you both to separate or you will we forced to leave the studio.”  
Levi pulled away from Eren, to laugh and reply to the director. “HOLD ME BACK BITCH I DARE YOU!”  
Levi grinded up against Eren, who curled over, laughing and groaning at the same time. Security poured through the entry door, and grabbed hold of both Eren and Levi, pulling them away from one another.  
Levi kicked and screamed at the security guards who were dragging him out of the room. “Come and see the violence inherent in the system! Help! HELP! I’M BEING REPRESSED!”  
Eren complied with the guards, letting them take him out of the room without any punches thrown.  
Eren was taken to an office for questioning, which was connected to another identical one by a glass door. He looked through the door, and saw Levi being pushed into the room.  
“Stay here sir. You took that way too far.” The security guard who was holding him back closed the door, and Levi turned around in the room, and caught sight of Eren looking at him through the glass door.  
“Oh! What a giveaway!” Eren laughed, and Levi continued. “Did you hear that? Did you HEAR that? That’s what I’m on about!”  
Eren nodded and tried to hold back his laughter, but failed miserably.  
“Did you see him repressing me? You saw him, didn’t you?”  
Eren looked at the desk in front of him, and picked up a stray permanent marker and piece of paper he hoped wasn’t important. He scribbled on it, then made his way over to glass, pressing the paper against the glass so Levi could see it. Levi grinned and nodded, taking out his phone.

Eren Jaeger: 104 005 xxxx  
Call me once we’re out of here


	7. Reibert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMETIMES IF YOU HAVE THE CHANCE TO MAKE REFERENCES TO AOT ABRIDGED YOU GOTTA TAKE IT

Bertholdt would like to say that he doesn’t sweat this much this often, but that would be a huge lie.  
When the brawny blonde haired man walked through the door, and was introduced to Bertholdt as the man he had to kiss for his contribution towards the First Kiss Project, he was scared shitless. Bertholdt was tall, much taller than the other man, thats for certain… but the blonde stud seemed to have the muscles of a straight girls dreams. Or a gay guys, in Bertholdt’s case.  
“Hey, my name’s Reiner. Who’re you?”  
Bertholdt sweat another litre before he spoke up to reply to the actually incredibly good-looking man opposite him. The cameras had been running for quite a while now, and that made him even more nervous. People all over the world would be able to access the video in which he sweats like a pig whilst kissing someone who was much more muscular and better-looking than him. In his eye, it wasn’t fair; but it was his fault for signing up for this. He knew what it ensued when he put his signature at the bottom of the papers, but he wasn’t expecting to be given a partner this amazing.  
“Hi, hello, my name is Bertholdt. You can just call me Bertl though… since Bertholdt is hard to pronounce, or whatever. Yeah. Hi.”  
Bertholdt wished he could take back his words, but thankfully it just seemed to amuse Reiner. He laughed at Bertl’s awkwardness, but eventually got to the point of their meeting.  
“So when do we start?”  
“Whenever you want to.” The director made a circling motion with his hands, and Bertl saw Reiner turn back to look at him. Bertl did the same, and found himself looking straight into Reiner’s eyes. He realised what was about to happen, and shaking started.  
“Hey, please don’t be nervous. I won’t hurt you, in fact… I’ll do the exact opposite.”  
Reiner leaned in, and pressed his lips lightly to Bertl’s mouth, and he found himself leaning in to Reiner’s soft touch.  
It didn’t take long for Bertl to realise that he was safe in Reiner’s arms. He was a protective kisser, hugging Bertl close to him whilst pressing his lips to Bertl’s lips and cheeks. It was the type of kiss that was saved for late night when the snow is falling, and the warmest place is in your partner’s arms. Bertl felt safe, and he had only just met Reiner.  
“Cut!”  
Reiner pulled away from Bertl, slowly, reluctantly. Bertholdt didn’t want to say goodbye to the safety of Reiner’s arms so soon, he still had so much to learn, to show.  
“Hey, Bertl, you still feeling scared?” Reiner smiled softly at him, suddenly looking completely harmless, despite his size.  
“No, actually, I feel fine.” Reiner grinned, and held out his hand for Bertholdt to shake.  
“Well, Bertl, it was nice meeting you. Good-”  
“WAIT!”  
Bertholdt’s outburst cause the whole room to turn around and stare at him, and Reiner took a step back. “Wait.” Bertl sweat nervously, the pressure weighing down on him with what he was about to say. He flicked his gaze around the room, looking at each of the cameramen and the director with a pointed gaze. They eventually got the hint, and turned away, leaving Reiner and Bertholdt to continue their awkward conversation in peace.  
“Do you have to go just like that?” Bertl looked back up at Reiner, who was looking at him, slightly confused. “Can we meet up again? I’ve felt so safe with someone before and I just- I just… uh…”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?” Bertl cocked his head to the side, not exactly expecting Reiner to agree to meet up,  
“Yeah, sure! In fact, I was going to go ice-skating with my sister Annie after this, she is really good on the ice. Maybe you would like to come?”  
Bertl nodded quickly, and grinned.  
“Cool! Let’s go then!” Reiner dragged Bertl out the door, yakking away. “You should see Annie on the ice, she is just a natural! When she first got me to try, she thought I wouldn’t be able to skate because of my size, but I was amazing at it as well! I mean, look how big I am! I’M A BEAST!”


	8. Aruani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway there!!!! i have recieved 5 requests for more pairings to write after the initial project it over, and i welcome many more!!! contact details and extras at the end of this chapter!!!

She was dressed in a grey hooded jacket, and very pale blue skinny jeans. She was thin, but muscular, and her light blonde hair was tied up in a bun behind her head. She was beautiful, but also scary. She was also not what Armin was expecting.

The pale blue of her jeans matched up perfectly to her icy cold eyes, as Armin realised when she got closer. He was wearing a white button up with a blue waist coat, and white skinny jeans, and she thought that maybe he was slightly over-dressed for the First Kiss Project… it was going on YouTube, a worldwide video sharing site, so he wasn’t going to walk in wearing just any piece of clothing. He thought that everyone would be putting heaps of effort into this, but even the studio that the filming was taking place in could be considered on the verge of a run down shack with a revamped interior.

“Okay, now that you are both here, we are just going to roll the camera now, and then you can start introducing yourselves to each other and then you can kiss.”

“Cool.” The woman’s voice was a monotone as she made her way quietly over to Armin. “Hey, my name is Annie.”

“Hi!” Armin’s voice was more joyful, he wanted to try and loosen her up a bit before the whole kissing thing had to start. “My name is Armin! I love your jeans!”

Annie gave Armin a cold, hard stare, and made sure she didn’t break it as she laid down the rules for him. “If you even dare to try anything apart from the kiss, I will roundhouse kick you in the nose. I have a black belt in karate, and I kick-box. Don’t mess with me.”

‘Well, isn’t she the epitome of happiness’, Armin thought. She did look pretty scary, and Armin wasn’t planning on pulling anything anyway, so he thought he was safe.

“Are we gonna kiss or not, cause I wanna know if I am actually here for a good reason or-”

Annie’s lips stopped moving as Armin pressed his own against them. Annie groaned, but walked in closer to the kiss, since Armin had to leap about a metre to reach her as it was. Eventually Annie’s body was pressed up close to Armin chest, and the kiss could continue comfortably.

It didn’t last too long, if anything, it was a very comfortable length of time for the both of them. When Armin pulled away, Annie was a slight shade of pink, and was smiling. She was smiling. Armin had managed to coax a smile out of the girl whose eyes were like ice, and attitude was like stone. That made him smile, and they just stood in silence staring at each other and smiling for a little while. Their thoughts were interrupted as the director called out ‘cut!’, and Annie looked down awkwardly.

“Hey, you wanna meet up some time?”

Armin was hardly expecting that, but he agreed immediately. “Yes! That would be awesome!”

“Cool! Um, here’s my number for contacting, and, stuff. Yeah.” She blushed again, and pulled a marker out of her pocket, quickly writing down her number on Armin’s hand.

“Thank you! I text you when I’m free!”

“Sure, sure!” Armin smiled, and waved as Annie left the room hurriedly. With no time to spare, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

To: 104 004 xxxx  
I’m free :P

He received a text back in no time.

From: 104 004 xxxx  
Im outside :) how does go-carting sound?

Armin smiled, and ran out of the room.

 

 

xxxxxxx

 

i have a [tumblr](freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com) which you can message me on if you would like to make a pairing request!

also, i am working on a huge jeanmarco fic series at the moment, called '[Open Your Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2381780/chapters/5262092)' (jean p.o.v) and '[Eyes Open](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2624519/chapters/5854232)' (marco's p.o.v), which i recommend if you like angsty jeanmarco fics with heaps of fluff along the way!!! thank you if you do check it out, i have worked so hard on them, and these are my first tries at writing at all.

thank you so much for all of the positive feedback i have received, its awesome to know that people do enjoy my writing!!

i track the tags [#SnKFirstKissAU](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/snkfirstkissau) and [#freckledjeankirschtein](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/freckledjeankirschtein) on tumblr for this fic!!! if you have any requests or reviews, you can also leave them there!!!

thanks guys!!!

 

JEARMIN UP NEXT!!!!


	9. Jearmin

Jean stood in the middle of the room, staring at all of the cameramen, while they stared right back at him. Well not so much at Jean, but at his shirt. He thought it was appropriate for today! If they had a problem with it, then they could remove him from participation in this stupid First Kiss project. The only reason he was doing this was because he was lonely anyway. His last relationship ended 6 years ago, when he finished with his highschool girlfriend because he realised he was gay, and thought it would be rude to lead her on and continue having constant sex with her, despite him not wanting any of that. He wasn’t interested in the sex, it was more the emotional connection that people in a relationship are supposed to have. He had nothing like that whatsoever when he was dating Mina, the popular cheerleader that all of the guys wanted.

Now Jean was alone, just him and his amazing music taste, and his endless supply of beanies and band shirts. He was imagining himself to be some famous football star at the age of 24 when he was little, but this was how it was destined to be, he thought. All he had to do was find a guy who was a hipster like him, and had an acceptable enough music taste.

It was all about the music taste.

Anyway, now Jean was in a crowded room, yet feeling so alone. And the cameramen kept on sneaking either disapproving or warily glances towards his shirt. It wasn’t that bad.

Then the blondie walked through the door.

Jean thought process was quite clear; he at a first glance thought, ‘oh no, he’s blonde’ to ‘wait, I’m a blonde’ to ‘actually, he’s a hot blonde’ to ‘oh my god is that a Fall Out Boy shirt?’. Jean couldn’t believe it, not only had he scored a hot blonde dude, but he was also into Fall Out Boy. As the shorter man made his way up to Jean, the director called out to say that the camera was rolling.

“I love your shirt.”

“I think I love your shirt more.” The blonde boy stared at Jean’s shirt in wonder, and his mouth slowly turned into a grin. “Where can I get one of those?”

Jean laughed, and held out his hand. “Hi, my name’s Jean. Nice to meet you…”  
“Oh, um… Armin.”

“Hello Armin.”

“Hello Jean.”

They stood there for a few seconds just staring awkwardly at each other, when they both dived into the kiss straight away. No warning, no nothing. Despite the fact that it was unplanned, there was not a single clashing of teeth, or awkward tongue slip.

They both easily leaned into the kiss, it wasn’t strange in the slightest. It had been so long for Jean, but kissing Armin so passionatley seemed to be coming naturally for him. Armin smiled into the kiss, and Jean blushed up a little, easily getting excited. Armin was so good-looking, cute, obviously a little bit nerdy, loved bands, and he also seemed to have a sense of humour if he liked Jean’s shirt. He was perfect for Jean, and he could only hope that this kiss wouldn’t just be a one time thing.

When they finally pulled away, Armin was the first one to speak.

“No... but seriously, where can I get that shirt?”

“Oh, you have to buy it on the internet… umm… I could email you the address if you wanted?” Jean smiled at Armin enthusiasm, and pulled out his phone.

“Sure!” Armin’s eyes shone a bright blue, as he motioned to get Jean’s phone. He didn’t hesitate to add in his contact, but it took a little longer than expected.

“Oh, um… I added in my phone number, cause, y’know… if you’re gonna be emailing me the address to get the same shirt as you and stuff, you may as well call me so that we can arrange a date?” The sentence ended on a high note, obviously proposing a question.

“Yeah! That’d be great! Well, I’ll email you the link as soon as I get home, and maybe we can plan our date then?”

“YES! That would be AWESOME!” Armin’s eyes lit up even more, which Jean believed wasn’t even humanly possible. Armin waved goodbye, and practically skipped out of the room.

Jean walked out of the room calmly, staring proudly at the new contact on his phone, but also at the shirt that managed to score him his next relationship. He read the text, and grinned to himself.

“Sorry chicks, I like DICKS!”

 

*******

 

i also have a [tumblr](freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com) (i am on 930 followers at the moment, and will be doing free writing commissions once i have reached 1000!!!)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry. i saw fanart of jean wearing this shirt, and spent about 10 minutes laughing.  
> up next: ERWIN x LEVI!!!!


	10. Eruri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old gay men breaking the rules what more could you want huh?

Levi walked into the room, making sure that he shot eyes daggers at everyone in the room. He either got a try-hard smile in return, of the view of seeing the victim cower behind the lighting and cameras. He let off a rare smile, and made his way to the middle of the room. A tall (very tall compared to Levi) man was standing on the ‘stage’, talking to the director.

“- being a navy officer is a lot harder than I expected, but it will be worth it in the end.” The tall man turned around, and met eyes with the shorter man coming towards him. “Ah, hello! You must be my partner for today?”

“Yes.”  
The director smiled at the two men, and cleared his throat. Levi and the navy officer turned around, waiting for the director to speak. “Now, I have had some instances before where the gays go a little bit too far with the kissing, and I really don’t want to have any problems with…”

Levi tuned out of the lecture, getting bored, and annoyed. He soon decided that he wanted to just start already, so he hopped up on his tip-toes, wrapping his arms around the navy officers neck and pulling his head towards his face. Lips met lips, and a strangled sound came out of the blondes mouth, but he simply melted into the kiss and didn’t let it stop.

“OI! What are you two doing?! I was talking to you! AND THE CAMERA’S AREN’T ROLLING YET!” The cameramen looked at each other, sharing confused glances and fidgeting around, not quite knowing what to do. They had never accounted for the fact that this might have happened. In fact, it wasn’t in their wildest dreams that this would have happened. The director jumped up and down, running around the men shouting at them to stop, but the didn’t seem to even notice him… they were too wrapped up in making out with one another.

The navy officer finally pulled away, smirking at Levi who smiled back. The director immediately took the chance to jump between the two men.

“Listen here! There are the types of problems that I do not want to be dealing with!”

Levi and the blonde man laughed, exchanging glances.

“I want you to do what you did just then, but without the tongue. Got it?” The director turned around to look at the cameramen who jumped to attention. “Roll the cameras!”

Little red lights flicked up on all the cameras, and the director turned back to the men. “Now kiss!”

The blonde turned to Levi, getting ready, but Levi paused and took a step forward. “I don’t think we can.” The blonde looked at Levi, surprised, and the director sighed loudly.

“What’s wrong now, short stack?”

Levi glared at him, and breathed in to calm himself. “It would be wrong.”  
“Why?”  
“Deceitful.”  
“WHY?”

“Because this is the First Kiss Project, not the Second Kiss Project.”

The director looked at Levi disbelievingly, and then cleared his throat. “I want you both to leave right now. You have been removed from the project. Good day.”

Levi grinned, and walked out of the room, the blonde man following him behind. “H-hey! I never actually got your name!”

“Levi. Yours?”

“Erwin.”

“Hello Erwin. You are actually a really good kisser? May I have your number?”  
Erwin grinned and got out a piece of paper and a pencil. “I cannot believe you did that.”

“Tch. I can.”

*** ****

i have a [tumblr](freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com)

PLEASE REMEMBER TO SEND IN YOUR REQUESTS FOR EXTRA SHIPS TO BE ADDED I WILL WRITE ANYTHING!!!!! :)


	11. Mikannie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a longer one, but its worth it!!! hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> (stopitshuuhei, du är går till alskar detta, den är häftigt!!! Jag är så nöjd med hur det blev. Som sagt, mycket lesbisk, mycket bra XD)

The room was stuffy, and the fact that the director and cameramen around her were doing nothing to make this experience any more enjoyable was making Annie even madder. She was signed up to the First Kiss Project by one of her roommates, Reiner, and now he was probably back at home laughing along with his boyfriend about how funny it was that the non-sociable girl would be forced to kiss someone who she had only just met.

It was probably even funnier that there was no guarantee as to what gender this someone would be.

Annie didn’t really mind, she was open to experimentation… she had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend back in high-school, and she was too busy with college studies to really focus on a relationship. She had thought for a long time that it was about time that she go out there and experiment with people, she needed to let loose. She had gone bar-hopping, but anyone she met that became interested with her was immediately scared away as she brought up her black belt in karate, how she had gone through gun training, and the story about that one time when she managed to beat a kick boxing champion to the ground in the street when he was teasing her older brother.

She wasn’t that scary really, she was just really well prepared for the zombie apocalypse.

All she needed now was someone to fight beside her, someone who knew how to handle a machete properly, could do a back handspring and land readily poised the blow a guys brains out with a bazooka.

That’s all she wanted, and so far she had found no one that was able to supply that.

So now she was standing in the middle of a boiling room, where the hot air was supplied simply by the abundance of bodies in one space. She was getting mad as the time passed by, and no one turned up. Annie looked around the room, making sure to glare pointedly at the director as she sat down on the floor, her legs too tired to hold her any longer.

She cursed her decision to wear her hoodie and black leggings, it was doing nothing in her favour. She groaned loudly, and stared at the floor, trying to relax. There was suddenly a bang, and Annie looked up expectantly. Standing in the doorway of the room was a petite girl, with bright red hair staring with wide eyes at the door which had slammed against the wall.

“S-sorry about that.” Annie fixed her with a glare, one that she only saved for when she was feeling completely done. “I just… I just wanted to deliver the news that the partner will be arriving in a minute, and that she is sorry that she is late.”  
Annie raised her eyebrows, noticing the pronouns used. A girl. This would be interesting.

“Are you all okay in-”  
“Do we LOOK okay?”

Everyone in the room turned around to stare at Annie, who simply glared at the petite woman cowering in the doorway. It was the first time she had spoken since entering the room, and it wasn’t a friendly sentence to say the least.

“N-no?”  
“No we don’t. Do you not own a single fan? Honestly, this place is disgusting. When I was signed up for this stupid project, I was expecting a production set-up, not a shitty run-down HUT.”

“I- I am very sorry about the inconvenience ma’am… can- could I get you some water?”  
“That would be absolutely delightful, thank you.” Annie couldn’t believe it was only now that anything was happening, and a cup of water was much needed.

There was movement as the woman turned around to get the water, but her path was blocked as a tall woman stood solidly behind her, her black hair covering part of her face.

“Hello, I believe I should be here right now?”  
“Finally!” Annie threw her hands over her head, the momentum of her movements rolling her backwards onto her back, where she simply flipped back up and landed squarely on her feet. “Making me wait in this goddamned hell hole while you put on your make-up or whatever shit you were doing. Now get your bitchy little ass over here right now so I can kiss you and this’ll be over with.”  
The ravenette walked over to Annie calmly, and stopped right in front of her. “My name is Mikasa, nice to meet you as well.” Mikasa’s hand flew up, smacking Annie across the face. “Now how about you properly introduce yourself, or I will pound your sassy ass right back to whatever hell you came from.”

Annie took a step back, holding her stinging cheek, her eyes wide. She had never been slapped before, and she wasn’t about to let this go. But something inside her stirred, and she realised that maybe she didn’t want to fight this girl. She was scary. But… something about it was hot.

“Hello Mikasa, my name is Annie. Awfully nice to meet you.” She made sure to add a bit of sarcasm, she couldn’t let down her guard completely.

“That’s better. Now I don’t have to use my black belt on you.”  
There was an intake of breath from Annie, and the other people in the room simply gaped, unbelievingly watching the disaster that was about to unfold. The director walked over to the main camera, turning it on and starting to record.

“I have a black belt as well, that would have gone down interestingly.” The tone of voice was bemused, but also weary. Annie could tell where this was going, but she still wasn’t ready for Mikasa’s foot sweeping under her own, causing Annie to fall over and land hard on the ground.

In the blink of an eye Mikasa was leaned over Annie, her hand placed on Annie’s neck leaving her pinned to the ground. “What do you mean ‘would have’.” There was a smile on Mikasa’s face, one that showed she was excited… and dangerous.

Annie lifted her legs up over her abdomen and brought them down with force, the movement causing her body to fly up and land her back up on her feet. Annie took the upper-hand, using Mikasa’s current state of confusion to get her in a headlock.

“Oh hello there dearie, how did this happen?” Annie’s mock surprise annoyed Mikasa, and with all her upper-body strength, she lifted Annie off the ground and onto her back. Annie pulled back, and Mikasa turned and toppled over, taking Annie down with her. Annie’s back landed on the ground, winding her. Mikasa landed front-first after her, partially on Annie.

Annie blinked, and started hyperventilating to get air back into her body. Mikasa moved her head, and saw Annie breathing heavily and looking extremely pale.

“Are you okay?”

When Annie didn’t respond, Mikasa tried again. “Annie?”

Annie took a few deep breaths in, and then looked at Mikasa… who was extremely close now…

“I’m fine. Just got winded.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you think you’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, I should be okay. Sorry about that. It was my fault for pulling you-”  
“No no no… I take full responsibility!” Mikasa bantered on, giving multiple reasons as to why it was her fault, and Annie watched on, smiling. She didn’t smile often, and when she did it on impulse like this, she knew something was wrong.

Mikasa’s cheeks were red, and her black hair hung perfectly over her face. Her lips moved quickly as she spoke, and Annie took no time in stopping that constant flow.

“-so if I hadn’t smacked you to begin with then none of this would have- ohmn!”

Annie’s lips landed on Mikasa’s, and the kiss was quick but meaningful. When Annie pulled away, she was blushing slightly, but laughter rose from her chest quickly as she saw the state Mikasa was in. Her whole face was the colour of beetroots, and her eyes were wide.

“That was what we came here for, wasn’t it?”

Mikasa smiled, and her blush calmed down a little bit as she quickly hopped of Annie, and offered a hand to help the other girl up. As Annie was lifted from the ground with the help of Mikasa, blood rushed out of her head, leaving a high-pitched ringing and an awful headache. Annie groaned, and Mikasa took in a quick breath. She looked around the room, and noted all of the surprised and slightly awkward looking faces in the room.

“Do we have a medic?”

The director was the first one to speak. “No, we don’t really expect anything like this to happen.”

Mikasa glared at him, and spun back around, her full attention on Annie.

“I’m gonna take you back to my place, my friend Armin is studying to be a doctor so he might be able to help.”

Annie smiled gratefully, and nodded. Mikasa put one arm around Annie’s waist, and helped her out of the room.

The director turned to the lead cameraman as the two women were out of the room. “Did we get that?”

The cameraman walked over and looked at the camera’s memory, and laughed as he replayed the most recently added video. “Yep, the whole thing.”  
“Good. The audience will love this one.”

 

*******

 

i have a [tumblr](freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com) (969 followers eeeee!! :3)

feel free to shoot me a request for a ship to add to this fic, or even ask questions about the fic or me... yeah anything really. I always reply!!!!

HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAVING GREAT HOLIDAYS!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HANUKKAH/HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!!! <333


	12. Berujean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd need so much self control to not ship these two. what gay nerds ugh i love them

Jean parked his car, and bolted for the front door of the cabin. No way was he missing his appointment. He had said he would be there on time, but he was already 5 minutes late. Pushing the door open to the hut, he enter into a small little waiting room.

The walls were a pearly white, and there was a small office table in the corner with a short brunette in an office chair, scrolling through something on her computer screen. Jean coughed to get her attention, and she looked up from her computer to eye Jean.

“Hello! I’m supposed to be in there at the moment!”

The petite girl at the table spun around in her office chair, and looked at a clock on the wall behind her. 10:30am. She turned back to Jean, and simply motioned to a hallway on her left. Jean said a quick ‘thank you’ to the girl, and then flung himself through the entrance to the hallway, and down. After a few strides he saw the door, and instantly kicked it open and ran in.

“I’m so sorry that I was late, there was traffic on the main road and-” Jean stopped, and looked at the scene before him.

All cameras and lighting in the room was focused in the middle of the room, where a tall man was standing surrounded by many average height people. The taller man looked slightly uncomfortable and annoyed, and Jean wondered if that was who he was meant to be kissing.

When signing up for the First Kiss Project, he had almost no say in who he would be paired up with. He just got to choose whether it was a boy or a girl. Jean was gay, so he obviously chose to be paired up with a boy. He was questioning whether or not he would actually officially become part of the project… he didn’t think another gay man would be signing up for the project. When he got the call confirming that he was in the very next day, he was informed that there were actually more gay pairs than straight, and this both surprised Jean, and also made him feel more comfortable. He felt like one out of million when he came out in high school, but he worked out he was not alone when signing up for this project.

It was comforting.

Jean made his way to the middle of the room, and cleared his throat.

“Hi, I’m here for the First Kiss Project. What exactly is going on here?”

One of the shorter men turned around to face Jean, and held his hand out for Jean to shake, which he did. “Hello, I’m your director today. We were just trying to work out how to pronounce your partners name.” The director motioned towards the tall man, and Jean smiled at him is greeting. The tall man smiled back, somewhat awkwardly. So this was who he was kissing. “Weren’t we Bertheld?”  
“Its Bertholdt.” The taller man sounded so exasperated, and Jean could already tell that he must have pronounced his name over a million times for these people. Jean could understand how he must feel, everyone pronounced his name as ‘Jeen’, so he knew and understood.

Jean decided to make an impression. “Hello, Bertholdt.” When Bertholdt’s mouth formed an ‘O’, Jean simply grinned proudly. “My name is Jean.”  
“Jeen?” The director butted into the conversation, and Jean glared at him.

“No, Jean.”  
Another one of the men piped up from behind the director. “John?”

Jean threw his hands up in the air, and then glared at all of the men. He was going to have to spell it out like he did in his high school classes. “JSSSSSHHHHAAAAANNNNN”

“Jean.”

Bertholdt said his name perfectly, first time. Jean looked over at him, and grinned. Bertholdt looked slightly sheepish, his cheeks dusted a light shade of red, and a bead of sweat dropping down his brow.

The director shrugged, and walked back to his place behind the cameras. The other men filtered out of the spotlight, and behind their corresponding cameras. “START FILMING!”

Bertholdt looked at Jean, rocking back and forth slightly on his heels. When Jean did nothing, he cleared his voice and spoke softly. “S-so… this is the part where we kiss right?”

Jean’s lips were on Bertholdt’s almost as soon as the words had left his mouth. It was a quick peck, and when Jean pulled away both men were a deep shade of red, and Bertholdt was sweating again. Bertholdt leaned back in, and their second kiss was deeper, and somehow meaningful. Jean felt happy near Bertholdt, and the warmth he radiated sent him mad. Bertholdt pulled away eventually, and grinned. Jean smiled back, and laughed.

“CUT!” The director walked over and patted both men on the back. “Thanks for not playing up, we’d had some problems with other men, and its good to see that some people can be sensible.” Jean and Bertholdt exchanged a glance, but the director interrupted again. “It was great working with you, Bertell and Johann.”

Jean groaned, and grabbed Bertholdt, pulling him to the exit and into the hallway. As they exited the building, Jean turned to look at the taller man.

“No one has ever pronounced my name perfectly first try.”

“Mine neither.”

“We should date.”

“Yeah we shoul- WAIT. Really?”

“Yeah! Totally!” Jean laughed at the expression on Bertholdt’s face, and Bertholdt flushed a deep red.

“Cool. That- that would be cool.”

“Awesome! How are you getting home?”

Bertholdt spun around to look at Jean, grinning. He couldn’t believe that Jean was instantly trusting him! He could be a murderer!

“I was going to catch the bus…”

“Not anymore. I’ll drive you home, or we could watch a movie… and get lunch? Do you know that paintball place that’s been set up in Trost? We should totally check it out before dinner. I could see if you can pronounce my last name right…” As Jean mumbled on, Bertholdt looked up at the sky, laughing internally.

‘Today was a good day’, he thought to himself.

 

\--

 

i have a [tumblr](freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com) (11 more until 1000 i can't wait!!!!)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (///^u^///)
> 
> :::::::WHAT'S COMING UP IN FIRST KISS:::::::
> 
> 26: Rivetra  
> 28: Beruani  
> 30: Erejean
> 
> And in JANUARY (requested ships)  
> (((there have actually been so many of these i'm thinking i might have to just continue the project into the new year? thoughts??)))
> 
> Marco x Armin  
> Marco x Eren  
> Farlan x Isabel  
> Isabel x Levi  
> Christa x Marco  
> Erwin x Armin  
> Sasha x Connie  
> Sasha x Mikasa  
> Mikasa x Jean  
> Levi x Mikasa  
> Reiner x Christa  
> Eren x Petra  
> Erwin x Petra
> 
> i'd need another 2 ships to do one every 2 days throughout January!! please send in your requests to either my tumblr, or in the comments box below!!  
> THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS NOW MEGA-PROJECT!!!  
> YOUR COMMENTS ARE BEAUTIFUL JUST LIKE YOU
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!
> 
> \-- Freckles <33
> 
> EDIT  
> i just got another 2 ship requests- better get in quick!!!!


	13. Rivetra

Petra had been talking to the camera men for a while, waiting for her partner to show up. If she was worried about anything, it would be how tall he was going to be. Petra was extremely short, and she was worried she was going to be kissing a very tall man. That wouldn’t go down too well… it didn’t go down well with her college boyfriend, Aururo. She was forced to dump him before long. She knew that height difference could make a relationship amazing, but she knew from experience that it wouldn’t always work.

The entry door opened and a man walked in. On first look, Petra realised he was short. Very short. His black undercut was parted in the middle and he had an angry look in his eye. When he saw Petra the darkness shifted. He lips turned into what could only be seen as a smile, despite the fact that it looked so strained. He obviously didn’t smile very often.

The short man walked up to Petra, and cleared his throat. This simple act shut up all of the cameramen and the director, and they all looked at him warily. They shuffled over to their cameras, turning them all on, leaving the the black haired man and Petra alone in the spotlight.

“My name is Levi. I’m supposed to be kissing someone?” Levi looked at Petra, and the glint in his eye could eye be hopeful, or worried. Petra had to hope it was the latter.

Petra bounced quickly on her feet, spinning to face Levi with a wide grin on her face. “That would be me! Lovely to meet you Levi! My name is Petra!”

Levi’s eyes lit up as he looked at her, and his mouth fell open just a little. He looked her up and down, and his lips twitched slightly. His mouth close quickly and he looked away quickly, his cheeks darkening slightly. Petra smiled. “Um- uh… is everything oka-”

“You’re pretty.”

It was not expected, and all Petra could say was something along the lines of ‘oh’. She quickly fixed herself up, and smiled brightly when Levi turned back to her, his cheeks blatantly red now. “Thank you!”  
Petra decided now would be the best time to kiss him, take advantage of how flustered he was. She leaned forward, and planted her lips softly on Levi’s. Levi didn’t move, his eyes just widened, and cheeks flushed even darker.

Eventually he loosened up, and leaned into the short womans touch, his hands fitting perfectly in the small of her back. She was flush against him, and her hands combed through his undercut. Levi’s pressed into the kiss harder for a few seconds, and then broke away delicately.

When Petra smiled at him again, he held out his hand. She took it, and shook it.

“That was nice.”  
“Thanks?”

Petra laughed lightly, and handed Levi a piece of paper she had prepared earlier.

“Talk to you later, Levi.” She smiled, and skipped out of the room. The cameramen and director went back to chatting, and Levi took the opportunity to look at the piece of paper.

“Sawney’s Beans” - Coffee Shop

14 Maria Road, Trost

See you there? ;)

Levi grinned and ran out to his car, typing the address into his GPS and driving away.

*******

 

**i have a[tumblr](freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com) (I'VE REACHED 1000 PLAY THE SNK THEME SONG CAUSE I FEEL BADASS)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry that it was late, i was really busy over christmas. the uploads will continue as usual from here on. i will be uploading well into february at this rate, so get ready for a long ride. this will be going for a while. the uploads might be less often though, as i have another series that i (should be) am uploading, and i still need to finish that.
> 
> you can still ask for more ships though, i can't exactly set a limit anymore, due to the influx of requests i've been getting. send 'em in my little muffins.
> 
> HOPE YOU ALL HAD AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS/HANUKKAH/HOLIDAY!!!!


	14. Beruani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live for height difference

Annie made a point of not dressing up too much. She didn’t want to appear as if she was meeting someone really special in her life or anything. Heck, she wouldn’t even know the guy. She just had to hope that a simple black dress would be appealing enough.

She felt extremely under-dressed the second she entered the room though.

Cameras and lights made the area seem professional, and you couldn’t see the floor under the masses of cables the wired around the place, connecting to random inputs in the wall. Cameramen buzzed around the area, and the director walked around surveying the scene in a midnight black suit. But it wasn’t even that that made Annie feel so plain.

It was the tall man standing in the spotlight, fixing his tie.

He towered over everybody else in the room, and his dark purple suit looked so professional he could have been the director himself. Annie shuddered as she walked over to him, taking in his brown hair, green eyes with visible flecks of gold that seemed iridescent with the lighting in the room.

He definitely wasn’t ugly, if anything he was kind of hot… in an awkward lanky way.

The director clapped his hands, and announced that the project was beginning, and that all of the cameras must now be turned on and directed at the main focus.

The director looked towards Annie and tall man in the middle of the room, and nodded. That was the sign to begin.

“Hello, my name is Bertholdt. You can just call me Bertl.”

Annie’s eyes went wide as she listened to his voice. It was beautiful, and flowed so perfectly… too perfectly in fact. It was in that moment that Annie had to find a flaw in this Bertl guy.

“My name’s Annie. Nice to meet you Bertl. I love your tie.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, expecting his voice to come flowing back with the rhythm of a polite compliment, but that was anything but what she got in return.

“T-thank you! It- it is rather nice isn’t it… I picked it out especially for today. Reiner said it would be good if I- if I was aiming to get the girl, as he put it…”

Annie’s other eyebrow raised as Bertl realised what he said. “OH! I didn’t want that to sound- uh… y’know- I just--”  
Annie stood up on her tiptoes, and reached to pull Bertl’s head down to her height. The height difference was not working in either of their favours, and Bertl seemed to realise that. Before Annie was given any warning, Bertl had hoisted Annie up by her hips so that her head was now aligned with his. She wrapped her legs around Bertl’s waist, and the kiss continued.

Bertl was sweating quite a bit, but Annie didn’t mind. She blushed slightly as Bertl pushed a little on her lips, and played with the laced back of her dress. Annie pulled away slowly, and smiled sheepishly at Bertl.

“That was… nice.”

“Y-yes! I agree!”

“Um yep.” Annie looked down, and then back up at Bertl, raising her eyebrows again. He grinned at her, and she returned it with a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can I please get down now?”

“OH! YES! SORRY!”

Bertl almost dropped Annie on the ground, he was in such a rush. She managed to land. perfectly on her feet, and she straightened herself and dusted off her dress. She looked over at the cameramen who were already bundled together talking like nothing was happening in front of them any longer.

Annie turned back to Bertl, and cleared her throat to get his attention. “So why are you dressed up like you are planning to go on some romantic date?”

“Well… ahh…”

“‘Cause its a pretty funny coincidence that I am too, right?”  
Bertl looked down at Annie, his eyes shining with something that could only be called hope. “Do you want to…”  
“Sure.”

Annie smiled, and lead Bertholdt out of the room.

 

*******

 

**i have a[tumblr](freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com)**

**I AM NOW WRITING AN SNK ACTOR AU. CHECK IT OUT[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2890970/chapters/6453611)!!!**

**EREJEAN UP NEXT**


	15. Erejean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we have reached the end of the original project!!! i will be continuing it into february though, so be ready for a WHOLE HEAP MORE!!!
> 
> thanks for all the support guys!!! i hope you are enjoying this au!!!
> 
> the updates will be scattered from now on, depending on when next years classes are, and also whats going on in my other series. hang on though, it'll be worth it.
> 
> HAVE YOU CHECKED OUT MY SNK ACTOR AU YET? THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER IS UP, AND IT'S HILARIOUS!!!!

Eren walked into the room acting as if he didn’t care that he was late, despite the fact that he really did. He was so worried that whatever dude he was going to be forced to kiss was going to inflict some kind of awful pain on him that he wouldn’t be able to stomach physically or emotionally. He didn’t quite understand why he was so worried, it was just the First Kiss Project, but of course there was also the added possibility that he could potentially get a partner out of this, and that potential was what had fueled him through this last week.

It had been tough, being dumped when he told his girlfriend that he realised that he might possibly be bi, but just the possibility of it broke her… and in turn broke their relationship and Eren. It was a sinking feeling, like he was loosing the only thing he had ever really knew. He missed her, that was for certain, but he felt that the only way he could get this internal emptiness off his chest was to meet someone who could fill that emptiness in him. He was sick of being broken.

So he walked calmly into the room, hoping to make an impression on whoever was waiting on the other side of the wall. He had dressed nicely for the day as well, only 50 percent punk, instead of the usual 150 percent punk. Despite the fact that it could be viewed as a scary impression, it was an impression none the less.

He made he way to the middle of the room, dodging equipment and wires that littered the floor on his way there. When he got there, he saw a guy. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was that it was a hipster guy. Band shirt, skinny jeans, beanie, bracelets, converse… he had gone all out. Eren noticed the undercut that poked out from underneath the edge of his beanie, his sharp jawline, his golden eyes, the way that he was watching him… ‘oh my god he’s watching me’. Eren stood up quickly, and pretended to dust dirt of his shirt. He looked back up at the guy in the band shirt, and pulled his award winning smile. The other guy blushed slightly, but made his way over, holding out his hand.

“Hey, my name’s Jean. How’re you?”

“Good- yeah good.”

 _Damnit… he’s hot…_ Eren mentally slapped himself. _Don’t cave in too early, think about it… pretty face, ugly personality._

“Are- are you you okay?”

Pretty personality. _Damnit._

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Eren laughed, but it came out as more of a choke.

“I’m Jean, and you are…”

“OH! Hi, I’m Eren Jaeger.”

_Why did you say your last name, there was no need for that, that was stupid. Now he’s gonna stalk you and look through all of your Facebook likes from 2009. You are SCREWED._

“Oh, okay last names too. Kirschtein, Jean Kirschtein.”

_Perfect, now you can look through all of his Facebook likes from 2009. SHUT UP MIND GODDAMNIT._

“So, we’re doing this kissing thing aren’t we?”

“Yep!” Jean pulled a Red Carpet ready smile, and pulled Eren by his wrist into the middle of the room. He spun him around so they were facing each other.

“So.”

“Sooo…”

Jean went for it first, but Eren had no trouble in meeting him halfway. As their lips collided, and they were kissing perfectly in sync, Eren swore he could feel that emptiness in his chest elevate slightly, ease away like the wind. In that moment, he swore that everything was going to be alright as long as he was with this stupid idiot who somehow made his way into his life. It was a blessing in disguise as a curse, I couldn’t have hoped for a better one.

I pulled away and grinned at him, and he smiled sheepishly back.

“Okay, you two are done for today. Thanks for participating!”

“No problem!” Jean started towards the door, but spun around to drag me after him. “It really is a shame that the gays can’t go further.”

“I agree.” _Where is this going?_

“Hey, I have some really bad movies at my place, do you want to-”

“Yep.”

“Awesome.”

 


	16. Springles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about time amirite  
> i can't believe i didn't put this in the original project what is wrong with me

Connie trudged awkwardly around the room, waiting for his partner to turn up. It had already been 10 minutes, and everyone in the compact filming room was getting restless. There was a resounding thud as the door slammed against the back wall, and a tall brunette stood in the opening holding a packet of hot chips in both hands.  
“So sorry that I’m late… I was driving up here but there was the huge food festival on in the square, and I just had to pop in and look for something to eat.”  
She ran up to the middle on the room where Connie was standing awkwardly, and offered up a chicken salt covered hand. “My name is Sasha, would you like a chip?”  
Connie’s face showed just how bewildered he was by the girl, but there were so many thoughts running through his head that he didn’t answer straight away.  
Wow, she is obviously very confident. Doesn’t have any problems with talking to people. Also loves food I see… yet she’s fit. She has a nice… stop Connie. She is very pretty though. And nice. She’s also tall. Wait, I have to kiss her. Oh no. She is nice though, she’ll be okay with it if I stuff up right? I mean, she’s already offering me one of her beloved chips that she worked so hard to get. Hang on. She offered me a chip. OH!  
“Y-YES! I would love a kis- chip!” Connie smiled awkwardly, hoping Sasha hadn’t noticed his slip. He meant chip, he wanted a chip. But a side platter of kiss wouldn’t be… that bad…  
“Here!” Sasha pushed the box of chips towards Connie, smiling wildly. Connie took one, and ate it quickly. “By the way, you never told me what your name is!”  
“OH! Cerrny.”  
“Corny?”  
Connie went red, and quickly swallowed the chip in his mouth. “Sorry, my name is Connie!”  
“Oh… Connie. That makes more sense. I was wondering what kind of cruel parent would go so far as to call their child Corny.”  
Connie smiled, and leaned in before he even realised what he was doing.  
His lips were met with softer ones, their pressure easing into the kiss. He could feel her smiling against him as she leant down to make it easier on Connie’s shorter legs. Her lips tasted like the chicken salt from the chips, but he found that he didn’t really mind that much. She was a good kisser, and he was having trouble finding any imperfections in anything that she said or did. The fact that she was obviously a food-aholic didn’t bother him, who didn’t like food?  
He pulled away from the kiss slowly, and smiled at her. “Hey, about that food festival… what other foods did they have?”  
“Well… they do special burgers, there were heaps of lollies stalls, chocolate pancakes, the best baked potatoes you will ever taste…”  
“You had me at chocolate pancakes. When shall we go?”  
“Really?” She looked completely surprised that Connie would want to go anywhere with her.  
“Really!”  
Sasha grinned, and grabbed Connie’s hand as they walked towards the door. “Well you are going to have to prepare your arteries cause this is gonna leave us with a serious food hangover. How about… afterwards we go over to my place to finish all the food, they we can play Halo to get over the aching? Does that sound okay?”  
“That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i did update this last week, i somehow managed to achieve a social life. i will update more frequently from now on hopefully, so thats happening.  
> if you would like your ship to be written sooner, then please send me a message on my tumblr or comment on this fic. the most requests i get for on ship then the sooner i will write it. :)  
> thanks for sticking with this guys!!


	17. Jeankasa

Jean had made sure that he was fully prepared for the day, if he was going to be kissing someone, then he made it his top priority to look good. So he had made sure he picked out his smartest clothes, black skinny jeans and an old black button up top. He looked okay… that’s what his roommate had said… but what he was finding most worrying about this experience was the fact that he might not look smart enough for whoever his mystery kissing partner was going to be. It was scary, but the most he could do was cross his fingers and hope that the other person didn’t set very high standards.  
He knew he was screwed the second the girl walked in.  
Her hair flowed behind her in a perfect black wave, and her eyes went iridescent in the multi coloured lights of the recording room. It was obvious that he was not the only one swooning over the way that the ravenette looked, all the cameramen and the director had turned away from what they were doing and completely lost focus as she swept across the room with all the grace of a swan on water.  
Jean was getting poetic.  
She stopped about a metre away from him, and looked up. Her red dress fell perfectly beside her, accentuating her hips and… stop Jean.  
He decided to stop being so poetic inside his head, and that maybe it was time that he put his new talent to good use. Time to make the lady swoon with poetry.  
“You’re black hair is very beautiful.”  
Jean mentally kicked himself as the girl before him smiled and laughed slightly. “You’re cute!”  
The first thought that ran through Jean’s mind was, ‘Oh thank god he did something right, at least she thinks I’m cute.’ The second thought was ‘She looks cute when she laughs. I want to see her laugh again.’  
“Thank you… I think? I’m Jean.”  
“My name’s Mikasa.” Mikasa… Mikasa… what a lovely name.  
Jean got that little giggle, and he practically bathed in all the glory of it. Her smile, her hair, the way he dress fit her so perfectly, the way her lips looked when she laughed…  
“Can I please kiss you?”  
Oh god.  
“Well… I guess. That’s what we’re both here for right?”  
“Heh… yeah. So… um…”  
Jean walked over cautiously, and tried several times to lean in at the right angle whilst Mikasa stood there there smiling. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing?”  
“No. Not really.”  
“Here.”  
Mikasa took Jean’s hands from where they were hanging by his side, and placed them on her hips. She moved her arms up to rest on his shoulders, and joined her hands behind his back.  
“Like this.”  
She leaned in, and pressed her lips gingerly against his, smiling into the kiss. Jean eased into the kiss slightly, parting his lips as he did so.  
He was doing it.  
He was kissing the perfect being that was Mikasa.  
The kiss ended, and Jean pulled away. A slight ‘smack’ could be heard, and Mikasa and Jean both started laughing. When the room fell into silence again, Mikasa turned to the camera crew and director, who had been watching the kiss with gaping mouths.  
“Thank you for having me here today, along with this cute young man.”  
Jean blushed, and laughed quickly. Mikasa turned back around, fixing her gaze on Jean. “You interested in coming to lunch with me? I’d really like to get to know you better!”  
“Yes, I would love to! Umm… I’ll pay?”  
“So it’s a date?”  
“YES! Well, if you want it to be?”  
“That sounds great. You are actually really cute when you get flustered, you know that right, Jean?”  
Jean loved the way she said his name, the ways she laughed, the way she talked, the way she kissed… but most of all Jean liked the way that she smiled when she said ‘it’s a date’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest, this is my biggest notp. i hope you like it though! please tell me if i wrote them okay?


	18. Minwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a good one. minwin is erwinxarmin in case you were wondering

Armin did like to say that he had a type, he prefered to say that he had preferences. He had managed to stack up a list of these preferences through past dating experiences, so now he knew what he really wanted. He could tell from his first girlfriend, that the main one was that it was a guy. Luckily for him, this preference became a trend in his future relationships. His first boyfriend was nice… when he wasn’t so angry and wound up about his favourite football team, the titans. That became his next preference: not too obsessed with sports. From his next boyfriend, he was lucky enough to pick out two preferences. Undercuts were a good thing, but the hipster vibe was not. Armin could only pretend he liked Coldplay for so long.  
So when the man walked into the room with a nicely shaven undercut and a waistcoat much alike his own, Armin already thought he had one. He still had to check off his other two preferences though.  
“Hello, my name is Erwin!”  
“Nice to meet you, Erwin! My name is Armin.”  
“So, First Kiss Project, ay?”  
Yes, yes. The First Kiss Project. Armin hadn’t really wanted to do it at first, but his sister gave him some pretty good reasons to join. When she piped up about the possibility of a love interest, he stopped debating his decision altogether. He threw caution to the wind and signed up, with the possibility of a partner echoing around his mind.  
“Yeah! I wasn’t going to do it eventually, but the possibility of meeting m- new people was quite exciting.”  
Erwin smiled, and nodded. “Yes, those were my thoughts exactly.” Silence fell between the two men, and Armin strived for a pick up. He decided that he should try and eliminate some more of worries about this… potential partner.  
“So the Titans are playing again this weekend! Who are you going for?” Armin crossed his fingers, and hoped for the best.  
“Oh, I’m not that into sports. I’ve heard of the Titans before, but never really watched them play. Are you a fan?”  
Armin couldn’t have grinned wider. “Oh God no! I was just making sure that you weren’t crazy about football… or whatever sport the Titans actually play.”  
Erwin laughed, and Armin smiled. He was pretty, the red button up and white waistcoat really worked with his arms… and those jeans were really well fit…  
Armin stopped himself before he got too carried away, and looked up at Erwin’s face. His eyes could have been smiling, and the creases at the ends just brought out his cheek-bones. His eyebrows were… okay… large. But Armin could deal with that. But the main attraction… that beautiful undercut…  
Armin and Erwin were kissing before Armin had even had a grasp of the current situation he had put himself in. Or wait, did Erwin lean first? No… that was highly unlikely. He himself probably did. Armin must have just somehow shot up, and decided that the kiss should happen now. Armin started getting worried… what if he hurt Erwin? What if he banged his forehead against him? He was probably doing something wrong… but the way that Erwin was playing with Armin’s hair wasn’t such a bad thing…  
Armin was still worried about the possibility that he had hurt Erwin, and the only way he could put his mind to rest was with a stupid thought. Maybe Erwin’s eyebrows had cushioned the bump? Heck… his eyebrows were large enough to house a small family of birds. Maybe even an Indian family of 5.  
What if the reason his eyebrows were so thick… was because they were full of secrets?  
Armin gasped, and pulled away from the kiss. “What are you hiding from me?”  
“Huh? Did I do something wro-”  
Armin pushed his face up really close to Erwin’s and muttered in the darkest tone he could muster, “What are your secrets?”  
Erwin eyes widened, and his eyebrows raised. He was terrified.  
“I steal Nutella from the jar. I do the same with peanut butter. Okay, almost anything you should really be putting on a sandwich. I cheat in Monopoly. I have a secret drawer full of Frank Sinatra records. I pretend to like Coldplay for my best friend’s sake. I stalk my exes on Facebook and wish sickness upon them. I-”  
Armin laughed. “I’m sorry. My mind wandered, and I got all weird. I always do this when I start getting attached to someone.”  
“O-oh.”  
All the cameramen had already stopped filming, after being given the warning sign by the director when Armin pulled away. They were now watching the scene, somewhere between laughing at Erwin’s confessions, and running away screaming at Armin’s ability to make a grown man cower.  
“Okay! Filming over! You two can leave now!”  
Armin went up to shake the hand of the director, who backed away. “WITH HASTE!”  
Armin shrugged, and walked towards the door and out into the corridor, closely followed by Erwin.  
When Armin heard the footsteps behind him he smiled and turned around, choosing to walk backwards so that he could talk to Erwin.  
“So, tell me more about your secret distaste towards Coldplay.”


	19. Jeansasha

Jean ran into the room, and flicked his head around. He was so late.

He looked at the director, who waved for him to come in. Jean walked slowly forward, and addressed the director. “Uh, is my partner here yet?”

“No, not yet… we should be expecting her any second now thou-”

Jean fell forward, slammed to the ground by a wild force. His chest collided with the floor, and all of the air left him. Once he had significantly recovered from the surprise, he turned around.

A brown haired girl was standing above him, holding a box of Pop-Tarts and looked as if she had just seen a dead man. “A-are you okay?! I’m so sorry!” She leaned over, offering a hand to the boy with the undercut. “I didn’t mean to knock you over like that, I was just worried I was going to be late.”

Jean sighed, and accepted the girls hand. She pulled him up, and then looked at him sheepishly. “Um, hi. My name is Sasha.”

“Jean.” He looked down, and noticed the little Pop-Tart packets spilled all over the ground. “Uh, do you need some help cleaning this mess up?”

“O-oh! Yes! That would be nice, thank you.”

And so Jean and Sasha bent over, and spent the first minute of their time at the First Kiss Project picking up Pop-Tarts.

Once they had all be picked up and put back in the box, Jean and Sasha made their way over to the middle of the room. The director announced that the filming would start now, and they were welcome to start kissing whenever they wanted.

Jean turned over to Sasha, and smiled. “Before anything happened, I have one question.”

Sasha looked at Jean nervously. What could he possibly want to know? What if it was something awkward. Oh my gosh. He probably wanted to know if he could get out of this, therefore meaning he didn’t have to kiss the girl that just winded him by crashing into him while holding Pop-Tarts. It wasn’t exactly the best introduction ever, but sadly Sasha could admit that she had had worse.

“What flavour Pop-Tarts are they?”

Sasha was surprised, and she moved her hand so that Jean could see the label.

“Chocolmallow Sundae? I’ve never heard of that flavour before… is it new?”

“Oh, it’s the 50th Birthday Limited Edition one. They’re going out of stores tomorrow, and the local shops stocks are low. I just needed to grab some before they ran out.” Sasha scratched her cheek nervously, and Jean laughed.

“Well, remind me to buy some after this… I need my Pop-Tarts.” Jean smiled at Sasha, and moved a step closer.

“Okay… I’ll remind you. They are pretty good.”

Sasha leaned in for the final stretch, and kissed Jean lightly once. She pulled away quickly, and smiled nervously. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah.” Jean smiled, and leaned in again. They kissed for longer this time, and Sasha ignored it when she felt the Pop-Tarts box slip from her hands.

The director sniggered quietly to himself, laughing at how stupid this was. Of all the ways to bond, and it was over a flavour of Pop-Tarts.

Jean pulled away eventually, and laughed when he saw the spilled Pop-Tarts all over the floor.

Sasha grinned. “They were meant for the director and camera men anyway. I’ll come with you to the shops and we can restock together.”

Jean laughed and nodded as he swept the Pop-Tarts back into their box. Sasha gave a Pop-Tart packet to all of the camera men and the director, and eventually Jean and Sasa left together.

“So what’s your favourite Pop-Tart flavour?”

“Hot Fudge Sundae.”

“Dude, have you tried the S’mores?”

“They have S’mores flavours? How did I not know about this?”

“I have no idea. I’ve got some at home. You can come to my house after we get the Limited Edition ones… you have got to try them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was so hard to write!!! i don't know why, but it was a killer.
> 
> the next ones up will be mikasha, hanwin, rivamika, rivajean, and berumarco!!! :)


	20. Hanwin

Hanji walked into reception room, dragging her feet.

“Ughhh should not have done that why did I do that god damn it I am an IDIOT.”

“Ah! You’re here. Welcome to the First Kiss Project, what is your name?”

“My name is Professor Hanji Zoe. My appointment should be now?” She looked up, adjusting her glasses. This wasn’t how she really wanted to spend her day, but she needed to get out. After 3 days straight spent reading scientific documents on the science behind evolution and survival of the fittest, she believed it may be about time for her to leave her basement lab.

I would also be about time for her to sleep.

Thankfully she had enough time to eat and bathe before she left for the city.

“I would really call it an appointment, but yes, you are now. Just down that hallway and the first door on the left. Your partner arrived a few minutes before, so they should be waiting for you. Have fun!”

Hanji mumbled ‘I’ll try’ as she continue to drag her feet down the hall. She knew that she probably had awful bags under her eyes, but whoever she had to kiss today hopefully wouldn’t mind.

She opened up the door and walked into the room, shutting it loudly behind her. She looked up, and noticed all of the cameras and the director walking up to her.

“Hello, just come up here to the middle of the room and we’ll be beginning.” He looked at her, slightly concerned. He had to film this tired looking lady kissing… ‘Well… doesn’t matter. Guess they may be perfect for each other’, he thought.

Hanji tried to appear more chipper as she made her way to the middle of the room. A tall man was standing there, slightly sluggish in posture, and looking just as tired as her.

She went up, and saw that he too had huge bags under his eyes. “Hi, my name’s Hanji.”

“Erwin. I can see that you are tired as well?”

“Yes. Was up for three days straight studying documents on evolution. Looking at this specimen here-” She motioned to herself, sighing. “-something went awfully wrong.”

Erwin let out a laugh, but it sounded very strained. “I’ve been up for a few nights as well, marking end of year exam papers. These kids seem to think that Cleopatra marrying her brother and then murdering him was one huge joke.”

Hanji perked up, hearing that Erwin seemed to also be a high school professor. “Oh, I totally understand. Students just don’t understand how important the molecular theory is.”

“Or the significance of Henry the Eighths marriage tendencies.”

“Or the science behind falling slinkies.”

“Don’t even get me started on the Japanese Shoguns.”

“And the interesting pattern shown in anatomical studies throughout the course of the 16th century.”

Hanji and Erwin slumped over, and groaned in unison. Erwin sat up again, and cleared his throat. “We have to do this kissing thing don’t we.”

“Yes, we do. You don’t mind kissing me in this state do you?”  
“Oh no, not at all. You appear to be a very intelligent person, and I love intelligent people.”

Hanji smiled and stood up taller. Erwin leaned down, carefully meeting lips with her. There space between them for only a few more seconds before Erwin’s hands were reaching for her back, and Hanji’s for his hair.

They were curled up around each other, and kissing with the most passion they could exert in their current situation. Hanji eventually pulled away, and looked up at Erwin.

“I’m awake now.”

“Never been more awake. Do you want to go somewhere, I really want hear more about the troubles you have with your students.”

“Oh! I have numerous stories to tell. How does the National Museum and Science Centre sound? Cover both of our bases.” Hanji smiled, and Erwin nodded enthusiastically.

“Sounds good! So, who do you believe is your most troublesome student?”

“Oh goodness. Well, I have one very annoying student, Eren… but I think he just needs some help. His best friend Armin is an absolute angel though.”

“Oh, Eren doesn’t sound that bad at all compared to Levi. Levi insists that he can’t touch any of the ancient artefacts that I bring into class because they are too dirty, but I bet he just needs some help as well. But Petra is an amazing student…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what nerds <333


	21. Farbel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Farlan Chruch x Isabel Magnolia from the OVA: A Choice With No Regrets in case you didn't know. You can watch it here!
> 
> http://www.soul-anime.tv/watch/shingeki-no-kyojin-ilse-no-techou-episode-4/

Farlan always read the Terms and Conditions. He was just that type of person. He knew that what he was signing up for would mean that he wouldn’t really know who he was going to have to kiss. He thought, signing up, that he was going to be kissing someone was normal, just a person.

When the short girl skipped into the room he knew that it wasn’t going to be the case.

She was pretty, that was definite. She wore jeans and a cute little shirt, and her red hair was back in pigtails. She was grinning, and her green eyes were sparkling marvellously with the lighting in the room.

“Okay, you should both know how this works. You are going to go up and introduce yourselves to each other, and then kiss.” The director pointed the girl to the middle of the room, where Farlan was standing. He watched her as she made her way over, ever so graciously, and looking pretty as ever, and the only though that ran through his head was that he had to kiss her. “It’s simple, there’s really no way that this could go wrong.”

Farlan visibly gulped, and laughed nervously as the girl watched him closely. The director called out that the cameras were starting to film, and they could introduce each other now. The girl instantly turned to him, and held out her hand.

“I’m Isabel! Who are you?”

She sounded so genuinely happy, it was hard to believe. “My name is Farlan. Nice to meet you Isabel.” He smiled nervously, and she grinned.

“Right back at’cha!” She winked, and Farlan flushed up, his stomach turning. “So, do you wanna kiss?”

“I don’t have a choice do I?”

“Well, let’s just say it’ll be a choice with no regrets.”

Isabel leaned in, and kissed Farlan gently. He was convinced that she was some kind angel, the way that she kissed was magical. It was as if she channelled all of her happiness into the kiss, and it flowed through him, radiating. Farlan was curled up to her, and the director was watching them, smiling. Sometimes he was entirely convinced that he was actually a match maker, what with the way that some of the people got on so perfectly. He was the one that put the couples together as it was… so when they were married they could thank him.

He had already had a few calls from other couples that he put together, some of them saying that they were now dating or engaged. He was happy for them, and also extremely proud of himself.

He looked at this case, and guessed that this was going to another one to be proud of.

Isabel and Farlan pulled away, smiling. The director cued for the cameras to be turned off, and the camera men followed his orders with a smile.

“Can we go get ice-cream?” Isabel was already bouncing on the balls of her feet again, and Farlan was watching her with a smile.

“Sounds awesome!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the huge break everyone, I was having some major life/school/relationship issues, but everythings gradually getting better again. I also got a new laptop, so I've been having to move things and restart some of my chapters... it's all pretty hectic. Hope you are all okay with the break I took, I just needed some time!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with it guys! <3


	22. Rivalan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi x Farlan from A Choice With No Regrets OVA

He didn’t want to do this.

It was a whole renowned fact that Levi hated going out of the house when he had the opportunity to stay at home. But ever since his idiot friend signed him up for the first kiss project, he knew that he couldn’t walk away from it. He had committed, so now he had to.

It was rainy that day, and the only thing that Levi could think of was that it was a day meant for staying inside, and yet… what was he doing? Going out to kiss some stranger. He was going to get Hanji back for this one.

He walked up to the desk to sign in¬¬¬, and was greeted with a smiling face. 

“Ahh, you must be Levi! Your partner is already in there waiting for you. Down the hallway, and first door on the left.”

“I can’t wait.” Levi huffed as he walked down the hallway, and took the first door on the left. Also the only door on the left. The only door in the hallway. This was a shack after all. He sighed and walked into the room, and was greeted with a whole heap of middle aged men staring at him.

“Levi! Your partner is right over here.” The guy in the suit, probably the director of the project, motioned towards the middle of the room where a young looking blond guy was standing.

“Yeah, thanks.” Levi walked straight over to the guy, and watched as all of the cameras in the room flickered into life. They were being filmed.

“Hey, my name is Farlan! What’s yours?”

“Levi.” He looked away, suddenly realising just how much he would kill to be at home right now. He could be catching up on Breaking Bad, but nooooo.

“Well, aren’t you just a ray of sunshine.” Farlan laughed, and Levi huffed.

He turned to look up to Farlan, and noticed that the guy was smiling at him. How could he be so happy? Levi was being a complete douchebag, and yet he was smiling and being nice. He suddenly felt awful. He had only just met this guy! He was being all nice and welcoming, and Levi could do was give him sass.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I’d just rather be at home right now.”

Farlan smiled, and it was extraordinary. It was as if his whole face lit up, and the rain stopped and the sun came out and everything was okay.

“I’ll make you regret saying that.”

Farlan leaned down to Levi height, and kissed him lightly on the lips. It lasted about 5 seconds, and Levi was star struck. He eventually got a hold of himself, and kissed back.

The kiss ended faster than Levi wanted it to, and Farlan pulled away with a smile.

“How do you feel now?” He was grinning at Levi, who was staring into the distance.

“I don’t want to go home.”

Farlan laughed, and took Levi’s hand. He was happy that Levi was happy, and that’s all he really needed.

“Do you want to come over to my place for a bit then? We can get to know each other better-”

Levi tried not to sound too excited. “That sounds amazing. Lead the way.”


	23. Rivamin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY PEOPLE LOVE THIS SHIP AND NOW I KINDA DO TO AHA OOPS
> 
> and what do you mean that i shouldn't be writing this during class. i have so much to do. xD

Armin had done something rare. Something he only ever did on special occasions. In fact… this was so out of the norm for Armin and the people around him, that when he walked out of his room his best friends first reaction was to hold out a knife and ask ‘how the hell are you are why are you in my house’.  
  
The blond boy walked into the little shack, and was greeted with a gleaming reception room, and a smiling face. “Your room is down the corridor and on the left.” Armin nodded in thanks and continued on his way.  
  
He hadn’t been this nervous in years.  
  
He adjusted his tie, and nodded to himself as he made his way down the quiet corridor. There was a buzz of noises coming out from the door on the left, and he knew that that was where he needed to be. He also knew that on the inside he would be seeing a guy, and he would be kissing him. He wouldn’t know him or anything about him… but he would have to kiss them. He nodded once more before opening the door and walking in.   
  
“Hello?” He called out into the room, and the response was immediate. A short man in a suit came running up to him, holding out his hand to be shaked.  
  
“Ahh! You must be Armin! Thank God you’re here!” Armin felt all eyes in the room turn to him, and there was a reverberating sigh of relief. Armin shook the man’s hand, and leaned down so that he could hear what was being said. “Okay, so your partner today is a… a nice guy. On the inside. Somewhere. Maybe.”  
  
Armin looked into the middle of the room, and saw another short man standing there, smirking and watching as he and the director approached. He was wearing all black, and his dark hair was parted in the middle. Armin turned back to look down at the director when he spoke up again.  
  
“We’ve had a bit of trouble with him these last few minutes… the second he walked into the room he started getting all snarky about how I was shorter than him or something.” The director stopped to clear his voice, and started talking in a very deep tone. “‘Oh… look at this guy’… ‘what a shrimp’… ‘wait until I tell Erwin’. It was terrifying.”  
  
Armin nodded, and the director whispered in his ear telling him ‘good luck, you’re gonna need it’, and then he was left alone to approach the slightly-taller man. He walked up, trying to get rid of the shake in his knees, and introduced himself.  
  
“H-hi… I’m Armin.” The man nodded, and stared at Armin.  
  
“I’m Levi.”  
  
“Hello… Levi.”  
  
There was a pause, and Armin reached back to tighten his ponytail. He was mad at himself now for tying it up… he couldn’t hide behind his blond fringe anymore.  
  
“You look cute with your hair like that.”  
  
Armin looked down at Levi disbelievingly. He thought that he was pulling at straws, trying out something different. The offhand compliment mattered.  
  
“Thank you.” He suddenly realised that he was meant to compliment Levi back, and he looked at his features trying to find something worth complimenting. “I like your…” Then the thought hit. Armin had to kiss Levi. “… lips.”  
  
Levi’s eyebrows raised, and Armin realised what he just said. “Wait! No I didn’t- I mean-” Armin’s voice was muffled as Levi stood up taller to kiss him, leaning in. Armin’s hands instantaneously moved to his waist, Levi’s hands resting on his shoulders. It was quick, but enjoyable.  
  
Levi pulled away, and Armin missed his presence. It wasn’t long enough for his liking. Levi was smiling, and it wasn’t sarcastic. He seemed as if he was actually happy. “You look nice when you smile.”  
  
“Wow, you really have a thing with my lips don’t you.” Levi was back to smirking, but Armin didn’t mind. He really did have a thing with Levi’s lips.  
  
“Hey… you like my hair.”  
  
“It looks cute like that.” Levi was slowly going red, and it made Armin want to go further.  
  
“I don’t normally do it this way.”  
  
“Well you should. How do you normally do it?”  
  
Armin shrugged, smiling. “I leave it out.”  
  
“Wouldn’t it be messy?”  
  
“Compared to my bed-head it’s nothing.”  
  
“What does your bed-head look like?”  
  
It came out before Armin could do anything to prevent it. “You wanna see?”  
  
Levi’s face went beet red, and he let out a breath. “Oh.”  
  
“Um…”  
  
“Hey let’s go to the movies. And then dinner.”  
  
Armin grinned, thankful for the invitation. “Sound’s great.”


	24. Mobuhan

Moblit had never been much of a social guy, he always preferred staying in quiet environments. That was one of the main reasons why he worked as an Assistant Science Teacher in the only public high school in the vicinity. He didn’t actually teach, unless there was an unplanned event that resulted in the loss of a teacher. Even then, he wasn’t left teaching for very long.  
  
He was the guy that stayed in the supply room, constantly organising the equipment, and sometimes straying out of his ‘cave’ to give the appropriate equipment to teachers who don’t want to leave their room. He liked his job, and he didn’t have any plans as far as changing his role or trying to get higher up in status.  
  
He was never really good with people, whether it was a simple conversation or just going out to dinner. He couldn’t talk to someone on the phone whilst ordering pizza without getting chills and thinking that he was doing it wrong.  
  
So walking into a room full of people he didn’t know to kiss another person whom he didn’t know to be put up on the internet for people he didn’t know to watch was quite nerving.  
  
He took a few deep breaths before he walked into the room, hoping that he wouldn’t look too nervous as he opened the door. When he had fully composed himself, he opened the door and stepped into the room full of cameras lighting and people. He stepped fully in, closing the door behind him, and then stopped. He stood in the doorway, staring at the stage.  
  
A woman was standing there, wearing a simple pair of jean with a lab coat. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she wore glasses that accentuated her face. She was gorgeous. She turned around as the door closed, and stared at Moblit. “Hi!”  
  
He was gone. He spun around on the spot, opening up the door again and promptly running out into the hall. He slammed the door behind him, and leant against the wall. He had just decided… he couldn’t do this. No way.  
  
He stayed there, leaning against the wall, for about a minute before the door opened and _she_ was there. The beautiful woman that Moblit could _never kiss no matter what the circumstances. Ever._  
  
“Hi, I’m Hanji… Just wondering if you were considering coming back in?” She looked down at him with wide eyes, the lights in the hallways leaving a shine on her glasses and a halo in her hair. Moblit couldn’t help but feel as if she was a goddess that had descended from heaven simple for his viewing pleasure.  
  
“I don’t know if I can.” His voice was shaky, but it was the most confidence he was going to be able to muster in this situation. One does not act as they usually do in the presence of one of the most beautiful woman they had ever seen.  
  
“Did my lab coat scare you away? I have that effect on people.” Hanji pushed up her glasses, and stared at the floor thoughtfully. Moblit chuckled lightly, and answered with a smile.  
  
“No, not really. I’m used to seeing lab coats.” Hanji’s eyes seemed to widen, and she grinned widely with excitement.  
  
“Are you are scientist?” She was jumping slightly now, and Moblit was having trouble keeping up. “I’m a scientist! I even go around schools and teach kids! What about you? Do you teach? What type of science do you teach? I love Biology! It’s so awesome ho- are you okay?”  
  
Moblit was standing back against the wall, almost scared by Hanji’s enthusiasm. “To be honest, I’m not a scientist, and I don’t teach either. I work in the science section of a high school, and I organise things… I very rarely teach.”  
  
“Oh.” Hanji smiled, stepping back to give Moblit more room for movement… she had slowly been moving closer and forcing him up against the wall of the hallway. “That’s still cool. So… are we gonna go in?”  
  
Moblit had gotten used to Hanji quite quickly, and he complied. They went in, and when the cameras started, they kissed. He was okay, he had somehow been pulled out of the little box he had trapped himself in, and now he was kissing the prettiest woman he had ever seen.  
  
Hanji moved back, and smiled at Moblit. She held out her hand and Moblit took it, shaking it. “You’re a good kisser, wait. I never caught your name!”  
  
Moblit smiled, and answered. “Thank you, and my name is Moblit.” He nodded, and then turned around to walk out the door. He had to leave before he made fool of himself again. The sensation of her lips on his still had him buzzing, and he wished that he could feel that feeling again and again forever.  
  
He had just walked through the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around. He was greeted with Hanji’s smiling face, her eyes shining. “So you organise things, huh? Well… my study is looking pretty crap right now, and I was planning on fixing it up as soon as I got home. If I could get some help, I would love to treat you with dinner.”  
  
Moblit had to shake himself out of a daze. Dinner… with Hanji! He wasn’t going to throw that opportunity away, no way.  
  
“That sounds like a fair deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up. To be honest, I had so many breakdowns over this one. I just couldn't seem to get it right. I think this is okay though! I hope you liked it, to the many people who requested it!


	25. Mikasasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. If you want to know why I have an explanation at the bottom... Sorry guys.

Mikasa was never late. NEVER. People normally assumed that if Mikasa wasn’t there on time to an event, something catastrophic had probably happened and they should all start running. The last time Mikasa was late for an event was her friend’s birthday party two years ago, and she was late because she had to beat up a guy harassing a girl.  
  
But of course she was late to the only important thing in her life. And only because her stupid hair curler broke. She didn’t even have a good reason.  
  
She ran into the filming room panting as if she had just run a marathon, her hair now done up instead of out like she had planned. ‘Stupid curler,’ she muttered under her breath. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, and she smiled quickly. “Sorry about being late.”  
  
“It’s okay, we’ll start filming straight away, we have a schedule that we’re trying to keep to.” The director (Mikasa guessed, nobody would wear a suit that special if they weren’t important) smiled kindly at her, gesturing to the woman standing in the middle of the room.  
  
She looked about the same age as Mikasa, her hair tied up in a messy bun and her bangs hanging loose. She wore a knitted sweater with a donut on it, and simple green skinny jeans. When she saw Mikasa she instantly skipped over.  
  
“Hi! My name’s Sasha! I’m guessing you’re my partner…?” Sasha smiled kindly, and Mikasa could feel herself blushing. _Damn it… she’s pretty._  
  
“Yeah, that’d be me. My name’s Mikasa. Nice to meet you Sasha!” _Damn it! She is really god damn PRETTY._ Mikasa usually made a habit of not getting flustered around people, but Sasha’s kindness and overall bubbliness had her speechless. Mikasa realised that now the room was silent, and she quickly grasped at conversation. “Hey! We should… you know… ki-”  
  
Mikasa stopped, and looked at Sasha’s little smile. She had to kiss her. Sasha, in all of her beauty and glory… Mikasa had to _kiss her.  
  
_ “Well? Come on!” Sasha reached out and grabbed Mikasa’s hand, oblivious to her head being in a whole different world. “You haven’t been turned off over kissing me have you?”  
  
_That_ statement got Mikasa’s attention. She stumbled quickly as Sasha pulled her onto the stage, and quickly fumbled with her words. “N-No! I just…” Mikasa took a deep breath.  
  
_‘Pull your head in, you never act like this. Why are you getting so flustered? There’s really nothing to worry about… I mean, come on. You’ve only known Sasha for a few minutes and you can tell that she wouldn’t mind if you stuffed up or kissed wrong- wait. Oh God how do you kiss again?’_  
  
Mikasa sighed and looked at Sasha’s face. They were now standing quite close, and she noticed the red lights flickering on all of the camera’s surrounding them. There was no going back now.  
  
_‘Breathe. It’s all going to be okay. Sasha’s just a really pretty girl, who is really kind and bubbly, with really pretty eyes and hair and_ lips _and’-_  
  
Sasha’s lips brushed against Mikasa’s, and she felt herself lean in like they had known each other for years, and kissing came naturally. One they had started, Mikasa felt as if she didn’t want to stop.  
  
“Uhhh… you can stop now… if you want?”  
  
Mikasa quickly pulled away, and glared at the director. _‘How dare he-’_  
  
“Sorry sir, got carried away there. Mikasa?”  
  
Mikasa turned around to look back at Sasha, who was holding out her hand with a smile. She took it, and together they walked out. They were about halfway down the hallway when Mikasa noticed that they were still holding hands. Sasha seemed to notice, and grinned. “Is this okay with you?”  
  
Mikasa’s face flushed a deep red, and she grinned back. “Yeah! Yeah it’s fine.”  
  
“Good! Okay, so there’s this ice-cream shop down the road…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To put it simply, I have recently been to the doctors, and found out that I was seriously anemic, and I got given heaps of pills for various disabilities (mental and physical) that I suffer from. Sorry about how long this has taken, but I will tryy and update more from now on. If you want to get a better understand of what really is wrong, you can go here.
> 
> freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com/search/shut+up+freckles
> 
> It should be the first post on that page (maybe... I might be wrong)
> 
> Anyway, hope you can all forgive me for not posting in a while!


	26. Marcomina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude i had to stop writing cause i worried i was going to start shipping them this is problematic
> 
> marco sTO P YOU SL U T

They arrived at the same time. Marco ran into the room scared that he was going to be the last one to arrive, Mina stumbling in right behind him thinking the same thing. They both walked through the door, and then stared at each other.  
  
“Sorry, I-”  
“Oh my gosh-”  
  
They started talking at the same time, both stopping to let the other go first. No one spoke for a few seconds, and then Marco smiled. “Hi, I’m Marco. Sorry about that.”  
  
“Oh, hi Marco… I’m Mina. Um… do you work here? Am I late?” She quickly pulled a stray hair behind her ear, blushing furiously. He was so _cute.  
  
_ Marco opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the director striding up to the pair. “There appears to be some confusion here. Marco, Mina, welcome to the First Kiss project.”  
  
Mina instantly took a step back once the realisation hit her. Marco didn’t work here… Marco was the one that she was going to be kissing today.  
  
Marco watched on worriedly as Mina gasped and covered her mouth, looking at Marco with wide eyes and a _very_ red face. Was he really that bad? He could feel his own face going red, his freckled cheeks puffing out. He quickly released air, and smiled. “I’m not that bad am I?”  
  
“Oh, oh NO!” Mina quickly put her hands back down by her sides, smiling uneasily. His cheeks were still very puffed up, he was probably trying to keep from going red. He was so cute, how was Mina going to kiss him?  
  
Eventually, they had both finished facing the fact that they had probably had the world’s worst introduction, and that they were now going to have to kiss each other. They walked in complete silence to the middle of the room, where all of the cameras and lighting were focussed on them.  
  
“Okay.” The director stood in front of the main camera, smiling and hovering his finger over the record button. “Since you have already met and introduced yourselves, you can just go right into kissing. We’ll make it work for the end product. 3… 2…” He pressed the record button and smiled. “1.”  
  
Mina looked over at Marco just as he leant in. Without much hassle or awkwardness, they were left standing in a room full of people, kissing. They moved in perfect synchronisation. His hands on her waist, her arms hanging over his shoulders, his head turning slightly and hers moving to fit in perfectly with it. They were stuck in the perfect harmony for what felt like years, but even that time wasn’t enough.  
  
They eventually pulled away, and it was as if the room came to life. Everyone around them started clapping and cheering, jumping up and down. The director turned off his camera and walked over the pair who were now blushing furiously at the sudden appraisal.   
  
“To be honest, I thought that wasn’t going to work out at all. But I can say, for sure, that was one of the greatest scenes for this project that I have ever shot.”  
  
Marco smiled, and thanked the director, whilst Mina watched on sadly. She didn’t want to leave… she wanted to have that first kiss over and over again. Eventually they both walked out, and when Marco started walking in the opposite direction Mina knew that she had to say something.  
  
She stopped in her tracks, and watched as Marco turned around. “Is everything okay?”  
  
Mina took a deep breath, and looked Marco in the eyes. “Do you think that a second kiss could be just as good as the first?”  
  
Marco's eye brows raised for one second, but then he smiled. He walked up to Mina, and grinned. “We could find out?”  
  
“Yes, please.”


End file.
